ThErE is NO copY of Luv~
by qtgurlie965
Summary: OK. LuV triangle: Tk/Kari/Davis... like sum otha fics.. davis changes, but there iz no angst here! pleez read! and i didn't copy!


Ok.. this fic may start out to be like other ficz. A luv triangle between TK, Kari, and Davis. Now I dunno if there IS any other fic LIKE this one, but I AM NOT copying neone.  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own digimon & yadda yadda yadda yadda.   
  
Ok. This might sound like it is one of those other fics when Davis changes to make Kari like him, BUT I repeat BUT... TK doesn't go berserk and goes into angst. This fic takes a different course! Pleez read and review!~  
  
  
ThErE is NO copY of LuV~  
  
Davis loved Kari so much. He loved everything about her. Every move she made was so beautiful and graceful. But Kari put all her attention to TK. Davis hated that. He didn't know what else to do. He had tried everything from obeying her every order to showering her with gifts. He didn't know what else to do so he went to talk to Tai.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Tai!" said Davis.  
"Hey! Wassup squirt!" said Tai.  
  
"Listen, why does Kari only give attention to TK?" asked Davis.  
"Well, maybe it's because you are too much like me. Who would want to go out w/ their brother? So if you want Kari, you should be willing to change and become more like TK I guess," explained Tai.  
  
"Become more like TK? Ok, if I can get Kari that way, then I'll do it! IN THE   
NAME OF LOVE! Thanks Tai! Bye!" said Davis and left.  
  
  
The next day  
  
The very next day morning when Davis woke up he styled his hair differently so that it was calmer and left the goggles off.   
  
When he got to school, he went to the head coach of the soccer team and told him that he was going to quit. Then he went to the coach of basketball and asked to be on the team. Luckily they had an opening and he got a spot as a point guard.   
  
Everyone noticed Davis' new calmer, gentler personality. Especially Kari. She started to give Davis a lot of attention. TK wasn't very happy. He wasn't jealous, it was just the fact that Davis' new personality was exactly like TK's.  
  
  
It got even worse when TK learned that Davis was on the team at basketball practice. TK could hardly concentrate. The practice went really bad especially because Davis made most of the baskets. TK went home in a very bad mood.  
  
  
  
  
Kari's House  
  
"Ring! Ring" went the telephone.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Kari.  
  
"Hello?" asked Kari.  
  
"Hey, this is Davis. I know that you'll probably say 'no', I want to tell you that I've changed. Will you want to go out with me tonight? Just the movies. But if you want time I'll give it to you," said Davis.  
  
'Man, he sounds like he's really trying. Maybe I should say yes. But what about TK? You like him. But Davis was willing to change for me'   
"Ok, Davis. I'll go out with you," replied Kari.  
  
"Yesssss- I mean. See you tonight. Bye!" said Davis as he hung up.  
  
  
That night, Kari and Davis had a great time and right before the night ended they kissed to become an official couple.   
  
  
The next day  
  
TK came to school hoping to have Davis back to normal. It was hard enough trying to get through school alone, but with someone acting just like him was just hell. Just then, his best friend Garrett came up to him and said, "Hey! You know about Kari and Davis? They're going out. Sorry man. I know that you're in love with her."  
  
"What?" and TK whirled around to see Kari and Davis making out.  
  
TK couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that Kari would actually like Davis. He knew why. Because Davis changed so that he acted just like TK. TK didn't want someone to be exactly like him.   
  
"Listen, TK. I'm sorry. Davis is just copying you. He is doing everything you do. Like with basketball. I bet that he just joined because you were on it. Maybe you should change too. Try something new," suggested Garrett.  
"Yea maybe I should. Everyone should be himself or herself. Besides, I need a new change," agreed TK.  
  
"Cool. I heard that there is an opening on the football team. John "THE HAMMER" Thompson hurt his back in the last game. He's going to be out for the rest of the team. They need a new quarterback. Join me and the guys on the team," said Garrett.  
  
"Awesome. But you think that I could make that team?" asked TK.  
  
"Definitely. You've got a killer arm and you're really fast because of basketball. But just joining football won't change your whole image and personality. No offense," said Garrett.  
  
"I know. I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for a little shopping. I need better clothes and a haircut. Maybe learn to flirt a little," said TK with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Why do you need to learn how to flirt? You've already got girls fainting when they see you! Anyways, we've got to get to class,"  
  
  
After school was over, TK went to Coach Richards (the head football coach) and asked to try out. He was the new quarterback!   
  
Then TK and Garrett went to the mall and shopped at Pacific Sun, Abracrombie, Gap, J. Crew, Nine West, and Limited. After that they went to a barbershop, got one of those spiky haircuts, and got hair gel too. And to TK's wish, he learned how to flirt too.  
  
  
The next day:  
  
Everyone noticed TK's new smooth look and attitude. Amazingly, the girls liked him even more and he was now even MORE popular. TK now hung out with all the football players. The basketball players called TK  
A traitor but didn't dare say it in his face because the football players protected him.   
  
Kari definitely noticed Tk's new look. Even though Davis was acting like TK was... she still had that nagging feeling. She knew that TK would never like her, but she still did. Davis may be acting just like TK, he wasn't TK. She thought that it might have been the same, but it wasn't. Davis may be a copy of TK, but there is NO copy of love. She knew that she had to tell Davis that.   
  
  
"Davis? Can I talk to you?" said Kari.  
  
"Sure" as Davis leaned over to give Kari a kiss.  
But Kari backed away. Davis instantly knew that they were breaking up.   
  
"Lis-"  
  
"No. You don't have to explain. I know that you love TK and that you will never love TK. I just thought that if I became just like him then you would love me just like him. But now I know that no matter how much I copy him, that your is pure and only for him. Now go to him. Go on!" said Davis.  
  
"Thanks," said Kari and ran off.  
  
As usual, TK was surrounded by a swarm of girls. Finally after ten minutes, Kari was able to get him away.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"TK, I only went out with Davis because he was acting like you but now I know that I can only love you. But I know that you will never love me," said Kari and she said this all really fast.  
  
"Kari I hate to break it to you, but... I love you too," said TK.  
  
"What? You must be joking. You have girls swarming you. Why would pick me?"   
  
"Because you are the kindest, gentlest, prettiest, smartest, most wonderful girl. And I'll prove it to you," and he gave Kari the sweetest little kiss on the lips.  
  
"But what about Davis?" asked TK.  
  
"We don't have to worry about him," said Kari.  
  
Davis was already with another girl perfectly happy.  
  
And TK and Kari had another sweet kiss.  
  
"There IS no copy of love" whispered Kari.  
  
So do u like it? It got a lil sweet and sappy at the end? But don u think this is a kawaii fic? Pleez read and review! And also read ma other work-in-process fic. "Remembrance of the Heart" It'z also about Tk, Kari, and Davis! Vote for daikari or takari there! Thanx!   
  
  



End file.
